


Gone Tomorrow

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Did you say it? "I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life." Did you say it? Make a plan. Set a goal. Work toward it, but every now and then, look around. Drink it in 'cause this is it. It might all be gone tomorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

Gone Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
 **Beta:** My fiction writing class and Kaiulani. ^_^  
 **Author’s Note:** This was an original fiction story that was inspired by Drarry and Grey’s Anatomy.

* * *

_A single moment can change your life forever, so say the things that are important in life._

The beeping went off again. I knew you could hear it. The constant beep, beep, beep was ringing in my ear non-stop.

“Turn off your alarm,” I muttered.

I rolled away from the noise and stuck my head under my pillow. It was too early on a Sunday for any noise. The alarm kept on blaring.

“Harry!”

There was no squeak of the bed or shuffling of blankets. You always made such a ruckus to turn off your alarm. I lifted my pillow slowly and opened my eyes. This wasn’t the first time I had forgotten. Waking alone in our bed – not the best feeling in the world. 

“Damn.”

I plopped my head back onto my pillow staring at the ceiling. 

Today was your funeral. Not a day I would forget. The ache in my heart left for just a second, and I was able to breathe again. Losing the one person that understood my little quirks in a way that no one could ever do. I miss you. 

I haven’t been able to change the setting of your alarm. If I did, things would be different. I didn’t want things to be different. You were supposed to be here. I know I complained about the alarm for the past few years. But now...I can’t seem to part with it – it was a little part of you. Waking up at 7 o’clock in the morning had become such a big part in my life. You would slam down on the alarm to turn it off. Turn over to me while shaking the bed and would hold me close as you whispered ‘I love you’. Those three words took a second to say, but they stayed with me forever.

I turned my head to your side of the bed. It was cold now, but your side still smells of your favorite pear shampoo.

_Did you say it?_

Five years ago, I remember that phone call. I walked into your house and ran up the stairs. It didn’t surprise me when you said your wife, Ginny was home with another man. No wonder I found you sitting on your bed nursing a cold pack on your eye. It wasn’t until you told me she cheated with Blaise – our suppose best friend – that I got angry.

I was on a rampage. I pulled all her clothes off the hangers from the closet, grabbed all her junk out of the dresser, and dumped them all in the middle of the floor before looking for her suitcase. I was glad your marriage was over, but I hated how they did this to you. 

Our friends and I told you she wasn’t good enough for you. And it was no secret that Ginny was a known cheater and often hooked up with Blaise. But you were optimistic about your relationship with her. I don’t know what she did to convince you that she had changed her ways.

I was ready to burn all her things. Of course, you did nothing but ice your eye. 

“How are you so calm?” I asked after I dumped her jewelry box into her suitcase. 

“I guess part of me knew she wasn’t the one. I’m glad it’s finally over.”

I continued to pack her suitcase. I wasn’t sure when she would be back, but I planned on leaving her belongings outside. I was halfway done when I heard the bed squeak. I looked up to see you staring at me with your good eye. 

“What?”

I always wanted to ask what you were thinking when you looked at me. You would stare at me with those beautiful green eyes with that thoughtful smile as if you wanted to ask me something important. 

“Just stop for a second,” you whispered.

You beckoned me to sit next to you. I walked over and sat up against the headboard. You shifted over and put your head on my lap. The ice pack lay forgotten. I gently stroked your hair and you fell asleep. I took a deep breath; you were never a cuddly person especially with other men, but I guess that day, you needed someone to take care of you. I noticed the smell of pears coming from your hair. I never noticed the change in shampoo. Pears have always been my favorite fruit and always will be.

* * *

That was the first time we were in bed together. And the first time I knew I was falling for you. I had the worst timing ever. Who falls in love with their best friend after learning his wife has been cheating? Apparently, I do. 

After that day, you filed for divorce and Ginny was ruthless. She wanted all your money that you inherited from your godfather and the house that you bought before you met her. I told you she wasn’t good enough for you. Ginny was constantly thinking about money and hoping that you would spoil her the way she thought she deserved. Even though she caused you pain, I’m glad you caught her in the act.

My eyes blinked rapidly as your alarm went off again. I didn’t realize how much time had passed. I leaned over to turn it off, catching a whiff of that pear shampoo, and finally sat up. I looked around the room. There was this stale stillness in the air. Nothing of yours had been touched. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to touch your books, your guitar, or amazing vinyl collection – you never did take my suggestion of updating it to mp3s. You were such an old man for a thirty-year-old. 

I looked over at the dresser and saw two roses drooping in the vase.

_“I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life.”_

A few months after you caught Ginny cheating, I was at my house the day your divorce was being finalized. You didn’t want me there in case Ginny tried to pull another one of her tricks. She almost had you when she pulled the pregnancy card. Luckily, you were good enough at math to realize the conception date was way off or you would have stayed with her. Sometimes, you’re just too noble for your own good.

I was making dinner that night. Your favorite – lasagna with Caesar salad and garlic bread. I had gotten accustomed to cooking for you ever since you invaded my house. You didn’t feel up to living alone again in an apartment, so you slept on my couch until I offered you a room. I didn’t mind. I liked playing “housewife” even if you lived in the spare bedroom. I can’t believe you gave her your house though I would have done the same just to get rid of her. It was probably for the best since you wouldn’t be living here.

I heard a knock at the door. I didn’t think it would be you since I gave you a key. I walked out of the kitchen and opened the door. To my surprise, it was you, with a bouquet of white violets and red tulips. Whoever they were for was very lucky. You were such a romantic from what I’ve seen in your previous relationships: leaving notes around the house, or just buying knickknacks you thought they would like.

“Are you going on a date?” I asked, sure that the flowers weren’t meant for me.

I wished they were for me.

“I would hope so, since the divorce is final.”

You smiled and handed me the bouquet. My mind went blank. Here you were, handing me a bouquet, declaring your feelings for me. I thought it was adorable that you would express how you felt through flowers. Most people don’t understand the language of flowers and how meaningful the right type of bouquet can express your feelings. But you did. 

You never gave any indication of your feelings for me before. Maybe I didn’t want to get my hopes up and didn’t see the signs. Who wants to start dating again so soon after a divorce? Apparently, you did. 

I accepted the bouquet.

* * *

I never told you this, but I kept that bouquet in a box. I couldn’t keep all the flowers you gave me after that day, but I kept a diary and pictures of them. I remember you found that diary one day and challenged yourself to give me a thousand bouquets before our 50th anniversary. You only made it up to seventy. I’m sure the others would have been just as lovely.

I looked at the clock. An hour had passed. I knew you would understand if I was late, but it didn’t sit right with me to be late on this day. I went in our closet to grab some clothes. I haven’t moved your clothes yet. I fought so long for you to move your stuff into my room. You wanted to be together, but out of respect for your family and in-laws, you didn’t want to look like you could move on so quickly. We knew each other since we were kids and it felt natural to live together as a couple instead of roommates. But you just ended your marriage and wanted to give your family time to adjust.

I understood. I didn’t like it, but I understood why. Or at least I pretended to understand. Sometimes, I couldn’t understand your logic. Probably because I like to be blunt to others.

I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. I started going through my daily routine. I looked up in the mirror and saw my chipped nail polish as I brushed my teeth. You got into a habit of painting my nails after I started painting them bright colors. As a joke, my co-workers bought me a basket filled with nail polish. I couldn’t let the gift go to waste, so I learned to paint my nails. One more thing I’ll miss about you; it was an intimate moment we shared on our lazy Sunday afternoons.

_Did you say it? Make a plan. Set a goal. Work toward it._

A year had passed since you asked me out and still no one knew about our relationship. Seemed impossible to be able to keep it secret for so long, but we pulled it off. Maybe because I didn’t flaunt my personal business in front of everyone like your ex-wife, and you liked your privacy. Well, that was about to change.

“Draco!”

I heard you yell from the front door. I should have expected that especially after what I did. You walked into the living room and spotted me reading on the couch.

“How did this happen?”

You held up your hands and I saw the hot pink nail polish I painted on your fingers. I’m surprised you didn’t scrape them off during work. Luckily, you didn’t notice them as you rushed out of the house this morning because I kept you up most of the night.

“I told you I wasn’t going to wait for long. I’m not a dirty secret of yours.”

You stared at me with those green eyes and smile again as you walked over to me. You sat on the couch and laid your head on my lap. Your favorite position after a tough day. I put my book down on the table and combed my fingers through your hair.

“I know, but seriously. Nail polish?”

“Not my fault if you’re a heavy sleeper. It gave me plenty of time to give you two coats of polish and for me to write out very carefully ‘I love Draco!’.”

You pried my hand away from your hair and brought it to your lips. I knew I was forgiven.

“You know, any other day, I would be laughing, but I wish you didn’t do this on the day I had a meeting with my boss.”

“Oh!” 

I completely forgot it was an important day. You were trying to organize an after-school arts program at the community center.

“Sorry. How is your ex-father-in-law doing these days?”

* * *

I’m really glad your ex-father-in-law could understand my humor. And he surprised you that day. He was thrilled that you moved on. No matter how much he loved his daughter, she still wronged you. He, along with the rest of your family, just wanted you to be happy.

His family is coming today. I wouldn’t have invited your ex-wife, but I knew you would be disappointed in me if I didn’t. You have… had such a big heart; it’s one of the things I love about you.

I went back to the bedroom to finish getting ready. There was a glint coming from the corner of the room. It was the ring I gave you – our promise to each other. I walked over to the dresser and picked it up. I still wear my ring, but I didn’t know what to do with yours. The doctors gave me your belongings after the accident. I kept the ring on a silver chain. 

“Papa?”

I heard that childish voice you loved so much. I looked down to see our adopted son, Tate.

“Are we going to see Daddy today?”

You two really connected when I brought him home two years ago after my cousin went to rehab. I was afraid you would leave. You never mentioned anything about wanting kids, but you surprised me. You were extremely wonderful to him. He instantly bonded with you and immediately started calling you Daddy once we explained his new living situation with us. Of course, it prompted him to want to call me Papa instead of Uncle Draco. We were his parents, according to his toddler logic.

As I knelt in front of him, I looked into his face. He has your eyes oddly enough. He has my blonde hair. Sometimes I think Tate could pass for our biological child. Just wishful thinking on my part. Doesn’t mean I love him any less. 

I placed the necklace around his neck with your ring.

“Papa?” 

Tate timidly said my name again. He raised his small hand to my face. I didn’t realize I was crying until he wiped my tears away.

“Hey, little man. This is yours now. I’m sure Daddy would want you to have it. I want you to keep it safe, okay?”

“He doesn’t want it anymore?”

Darn this four-year-old. I had to close my eyes to keep the tears away.

“Remember what I told you about Daddy?”

“He’s going to be away for a very long time.”

“That’s right, but he’s going to be watching over us. So you have to be a good little boy.”

“Okay, I’ll be good and then he’ll come back,” Tate said with a smile.

My lips twitched in a sad smile. I wished I could still have that innocence. I just hugged him tightly to my chest. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I stood up. 

I kissed his forehead and whispered, “We’ll see him someday. Now, let’s go find grandma. I’m sure she’s looking for you.”

_But every now and then, look around._

A month after Tate settled in his new environment, we finally had a moment of rest together. He was a rambunctious two-year-old and we were exhausted. We were in bed resting. You held me in your arms after making love.

“I think we should adopt more kids,” you said.

“Really? Tate is enough.”

“I don’t mean right away. In a few years. I always wanted a big family.”

“I know you do. It would certainly make my mother happy. She was really bummed about the possibility of never having grandkids or planning my wedding. It’s a shame I don’t have a sister.”

“Well, she doesn’t have to worry about that now.”

I’m not sure where you kept that ring hidden, but you certainly surprised me when you held out the ring.

“This is my promise to you, to us. I love you. I don’t ever want to live without you. One day, we will get married and your mother will have a whole brood of grandkids, she won’t know what to do with herself.”

You didn’t even wait for an answer. You just slipped the ring onto my finger though I didn’t have to think long on my answer. 

Marriage, kids, a future with you? How could I say no?

* * *

_Drink it in 'cause this is it. It might all be gone tomorrow._

As I walked down the stairs, the walls littered with pictures of the three of us, Tate kissed me on the cheek.

“I love you, Papa.”

_Did you say it?_

“And I love you, Tate.”

_I say it every chance I get._

**  
_~fin_  
**


End file.
